Stay
by Smackalicious
Summary: Losing one person makes Gibbs realize how much he doesn't want to be alone. Gibbs/Vance. Takes place sometime after 11x24 Honor Thy Father. ONESHOT.


**Title: Stay**  
**Pairing: Gibbs/Vance**  
**Rating: K+**  
**Genre: Drama, Romance (I guess), sort of an Episode Tag**  
**Cat: Slash**  
**Spoilers: Takes place sometime after 11x24 Honor Thy Father (even though the episode hasn't aired yet)**  
**Warnings: None.**  
**Summary: Losing one person makes Gibbs realize how much he doesn't want to be alone.**  
**Author's Note: So that preview for the finale! It totally gave me about a thousand Vibbs bunnies, so I knew I had to write something. Really hoping there will be a good scene (or more) with them, something that shows they care about each other. And I wanted to get this posted before the episode so nothing could ruin the story I wanted to tell, lol. Anyway. Enjoy. **

* * *

He heard the knock on his front door, as soft as it was, and though he wasn't particularly in the mood for company, he called out, "Yeah, I'm here," as invitation for the visitor to come inside.

It wasn't a huge surprise to him when, a few moments later, Vance appeared in his living room. Gibbs prepared to stand, but Vance held up a hand, saying, "You don't have to get up."

Gibbs settled back into the couch, looking up and saying, "I knew it was you."

Vance smirked a bit, though his expression was mostly serious. "My knocking give me away?"

"Yeah, most people just come in," Gibbs said, and though he didn't laugh or even smile, Vance knew it was meant to be a joke. Silence fell between them until Gibbs met Vance's eyes. "I'm okay."

"You know it's okay if you're not okay, right?" Vance said, and Gibbs shrugged. He sighed to himself. They'd been here before, and neither of them were the type to let their feelings show, but ever since Jackie. . . Gibbs had gotten him through that, whether he realized it or not.

"It's just," Gibbs started, and Vance straightened a bit, waiting to hear what the other man would say, "it's not the same thing."

He didn't need to elaborate on what he meant by that. Vance understood. Jackson had lived a good life, a long life, and his going was natural, not at all like how both their wives had died.

"You're still allowed to feel grief, to be sad," he said, and the words felt strange to say, like somebody was speaking through him, but he felt a need to say them.

Gibbs continued to stare at him. "I know," he said, and there was no sarcasm, no accusing in his tone, just realization. He knew he could grieve, but. . . "You know, I think the thing that's bothering me most is that he was the only family I had left. My father died and I can only think about myself. What the hell is wrong with me?"

Vance moved then, walking over to join Gibbs on the couch. "I think it's natural to feel like that. And just like he was the only family you had left, you were his only family, too."

Gibbs thought about his words for a minute, then turned his head to look at him. "I have no idea what that's supposed to mean."

Vance chuckled at that, and Gibbs smiled. They were quiet for a bit, but it didn't feel uncomfortable or overwhelming. They were used to it, and it had become something they both welcomed. Vance side-eyed Gibbs as he spoke again. "You'd tell me if there was something you needed, right?"

"You don't have to take care of me, Leon," Gibbs said, his tone soft, almost apologetic.

Vance reached over and placed a hand on Gibbs' thigh, squeezing just a bit. "I know I don't have to. I _want _to. Besides, I'm your boss, so you have to do what I say."

That made Gibbs grin, then laugh, and the sound lightened the atmosphere even more. And it was needed. Neither of them laughed that much these days, so any time they did felt like an achievement.

"I'm good, Leon," Gibbs said after a few moments. He could hear Vance's rebuttal already, though, so continued before the other man could speak. "But I promise I'll let you know if there's anything I need. From you." He gave Vance a significant look, and they held each other's gaze, then Vance spoke, his tone low.

"Are you absolutely, positively sure there's nothing I can do for you?" His hand traveled up Gibbs' thigh, a move that didn't go unnoticed by Gibbs, and Gibbs flicked the tip of his tongue out to wet his lips.

"Maybe. . ." he said, the word coming out in a rasp.

"Maybe?" Vance repeated, and Gibbs nodded as he turned his torso towards Vance, moving his hand up to Vance's shoulder, waiting, giving permission with that small gesture.

Vance hesitated for only a split second before leaning in, his arm snaking around behind Gibbs' back, eyes closing as he and Gibbs instinctively found each other's lips. This wasn't the first time they'd done this. It wasn't something they did often, but it wasn't their first time.

The kiss lasted a few minutes, slow, comfort over passion, and when they pulled away, Gibbs rested his forehead against Vance's. Both men kept their eyes closed, taking the time to breathe, live in the moment.

"How did we get here, Leon?" Gibbs asked, his voice barely audible.

"It's probably better," Vance said, "if we don't ask too many questions."

Gibbs knew he was right. Neither one of them could have planned this, and it certainly wasn't ideal, probably wasn't even a good idea for more than one reason, but something about it made sense. And now, with Jackson gone, all Gibbs had was NCIS. Maybe he was too attached to his work, but it was too late to do anything about it now.

"You gotta get home?" Gibbs finally asked. He hadn't wanted company earlier, but now that Vance was there, he'd changed his mind. But he also knew he couldn't keep Vance to himself. The man had two children he needed to look after, be there for, and Gibbs certainly wasn't going to stand in the way of that. He had the brief thought of if the kids knew about them, but he knew that was unlikely. They had been very, very careful. And it wasn't like they were in a real relationship. Not really.

Vance shook his head. "Kayla and Jared are both spending the night at friends' houses. I thought they could use some fun."

Gibbs heard what he didn't say – he wanted to be there, at Gibbs' house, that night. No distractions, no reason to leave. As much as Gibbs liked to pretend he didn't need help, that he was fine, he was glad to have Vance there. And he felt even better knowing Vance didn't have to get back home.

"You wanna stay?" he asked casually, needing to make the offer, because he knew Vance wouldn't ask on his own.

"You want me to?" Vance raised an eyebrow.

Gibbs smirked. He had to admit he didn't want to be alone right now. But somehow, that didn't seem so bad anymore. "Yeah," he said. "I want you to stay."

**THE END**


End file.
